Tony und Lokitty?
by Maylenchen
Summary: Oneshot zum Pairing TonyxLoki Tony wacht neben einer schwarzen Katze mit grünen Augen auf. Was hat Loki jetzt schon wieder vor?


Als Tony aufwachte, spürte er sofort, dass etwas in seinem luxuriösen Bett fehlte. Die Bettwäsche war von bester Qualität, die Kissen fluffig, obwohl er die ganze Nacht auf ihnen gelegen hatte, und die Matratze weder zu weich, noch zu hart. Manchmal hatte es schon seine Vorteile, ein Milliardär zu sein. Sagte/dachte er manchmal? Natürlich hatte es immer Vorteile! Wie sonst könnte er die ganzen interessanten radioaktiven Elemente für seine Experimente bekommen? Wenn Tony arm wäre, müsste er sich mit normalen Dingen wie Mikrowellen begnügen, um herumzubasteln. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie langweilig die Bauteile in Massenware waren.

Leider konnte all das Geld sein momentanes Dilemma nicht lösen. Das war eines der Probleme, wenn man einen verwöhnten Prinzen zum Partner hatte. Dass er von einem anderen Planeten kam, welcher Gold als Baustoff benutzte und Magie besaß, machte das Ganze nur schlimmer.

Tony seufzte laut, doch auch das brachte seinen Liebhaber nicht zurück in ihr Bett. Wie unhöflich es von dem Schwarzhaarigen war, den Erfinder ganz allein zu lassen. Er hätte erfrieren können oder aus dem Bett fallen und sich verletzten. Vielleicht würde auch einer der Bösewichte kommen und ihn hinterhältig-  
„Miau."  
Verdutzt hielt Tony in seinen Gedanken inne. Gerade, als er dachte, er habe sich das Geräusch im Halbschlaf nur eigebildet, erklang es erneut.

„Miau!"  
Diesmal war der Ruf nicht zu verkennen. Verwirrt schlug der Milliardär die Augen auf, drehte sich zur Seite und sah auf das Tier, welches neben ihm saß und ihn anstarrte. Mit Mühe riss er sich von den hypnotisierenden, waldgrünen Augen los und betrachtet den Rest seines ungebetenen Besuchers.

Die Katze war schlank aber kraftvoll, ihr Fell glänzte tiefschwarz und sie war offensichtlich gut gepflegt. Der Schwanz schlug langsam hin und her, die Ohren waren aufmerksam aufgerichtet und sie starrte immer noch auch den verschlafenen Erfinder.

Der blinzelte erneut. Zu seiner Verteidigung hatte das Genie noch keinen Kaffee getrunken und war damit nur minimal aktiver als ein Zombie. Deshalb war es auch vollkommen verständlich, dass er einige Minuten brauchte, um zu einer Erklärung zu kommen.

„Loki!"  
Die Katze sah weiterhin ohne zu blinzeln auf den Menschen. Doch Tony wusste nun, was los war und starrte zurück.

„Das war wirklich gemein. Du weißt, ich habe ein schwaches Herz! Warn mich das nächste Mal vor, wenn du dich in ein Tier verwandeln willst."

Er schmollte, während er sich für den Tag anzog. Es standen keine wichtigen Termine an, also reichten Jeans und ein nur mäßig dreckiges Band-Shirt. Die Katze ignorierte ihn, streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und knetete die Matratze.

„Also, wieso eine Katze? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich nicht verärgert habe... Nein, nichts, das ich wüsste." Der Erfinder überlegte kurz, war sich aber sicher, dass er in den letzten Wochen ein ausgezeichneter Freund gewesen war.

„Okay Lokitty, erstmal Kaffee."

Wahrscheinlich würde dem Magier später langweilig werden, wenn er für irgendetwas Finger benötigte. Normalerweise zeigte Loki seine Magie gern, denn im Gegensatz zu Asgard fanden die Avengers sie faszinierend. Auch wenn es etwas gedauert hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen.

Tony hatte den Schwarzhaarigen bereits in verschiedensten Formen gesehen. Als Schlange, Panther, Drache und sogar Maus. Die Maus war nur, um die Grenzen der Transformationen zu zeigen. Am beeindruckendsten war natürlich der Drache, da in Asgard anscheinend auch mythologische Wesen existierten. Wobei der Loki-Drache nicht so groß wie ein Haus werden konnte. Aber immerhin schaffte er es auf die Größe eines Kleintransporters.

Nach vielen Witzen über Einhörner und Regenbogenbrücken wurden die verschiedenen Formen gründlich gescannt. Tony und Bruce Banner mussten die nächsten Tage von Steve aus der Werkstatt geschliffen werden, sonst hätten sie das Essen und Schlafen vollkommen vergessen.

Bis auf diese Demonstration hatte Loki sich nur einmal länger verwandelt. Drei Tage lang war der Magier als schwarzer Wolf durch den Tower getrottet. Tony hatte daraus gelernt, immer einen ausreichenden Sicherheitsabstand zu Stars zu halten, die einen Champagner zu viel intus hatten. Sein Erstaunen dauerte eine Sekunde zu lang und sie hatte ihn schon kräftig umarmt, ehe er den Griff lösen und die Frau von sich stoßen konnte. Unglücklicherweise hatte ein Photograph die Szene eingefangen und das Bild war am nächsten Morgen auf allen Klatschzeitschriften zu sehen gewesen. Es hatte drei volle Tage gedauert, ehe er sich genug eingeschleimt hatte, damit Loki wieder Menschengestalt annahm und nicht weiterhin als Wolf herumlief.

Gähnend ging Tony zur Tür. Die Katze streckte sich, sprang dann vom Bett und rieb ihren Kopf an den Beinen des Erfinders.

„Ich denke, das heißt, du bist nicht wütend auf mich.", schlussfolgerte Tony und machte sich, gefolgt von seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter, auf den Weg zur Küche.

Nach nur drei Tassen Kaffee fühlte sich der Milliardär menschlich und bereit, mit seinem Problem umzugehen. Besagtes Problem saß vor ihm auf den Boden und starrte ihn an, als würde es auf etwas warten.

„Wenn du Frühstück haben willst, musst du e dir selber holen?", versuchte er es zögerlich.

„Miau."

„Ich esse nur Cornflakes, das ist nichts für Katzen."

„-"

„Nicht mein Problem."

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, holte die bunten Cornflakes aus dem Schrank und tat sie mit der Milch in eine Schüssel. Er stellte die Milch auf den Tisch und suchte einen Löffel. Als sich der Erfinder wieder umdrehte, sah er die Katze auf dem Tisch sitzen und genüsslich seine Milch lecken.

„Hey!", schnell scheuchte er das Tier von seinem Frühstück weg. Die Katze war unbeeindruckt und begann ihr Fell zu säubern, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ernsthaft Loki? Sonst beschwerst du dich immer, dass Cornflakes viel zu süß und kein ordentliches Essen sind. Das waren meine letzten Frosties! Jetzt muss ich runter und mir was Ordentliches zu Essen suchen."

Die schwarze Katze nieste unbeeindruckt.

Tony rollte mit den Augen und hob das Tier hoch, welches sich die Behandlung ohne zu murren gefallen ließ. Im Fahrstuhl begann der Kater, mit seiner rauen Zunge über Tonys Nacken und Kinn zu lecken, die einzigen Stellen, die er aus den Armen des Erfinders erreichen konnte.

„Loki, lass das!"

Diesmal leckte der Kater über das Schlüsselbein des Milliardärs. Der schubst den Kopf der Katze sanft nach unten.

„Loki, hör auf damit. Deine Zunge fühlt sich an wie Sandpapier."

Er drehte den Kater, sodass er ausgestreckt auf einem seiner Arme lag und nicht mehr an Tonys Gesicht herankam. Automatisch begann er, über das weiche schwarze Fell zu streicheln, bis der Kater in seinen Armen zu schnurren begann.

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten, waren die restlichen Avenger bereits um den Küchentisch versammelt. Es hatte inzwischen fast Tradition, dass alle Teammitglieder auf Steves Etage aßen. Das lag unter anderem daran, dass er sein Essen nur zu gerne teilte und mehr machte, sobald eine neue Person erschien. Außerdem störte es ihn nicht (oder er war zu höflich, um es sich anmerken zu lassen), dass er als einziger regelmäßig für alle kochte. Das nutzte Tony gnadenlos aus, wenn sein Kühlschrank leer oder er zu faul war, ein Gericht zuzubereiten. Was in 99 von 100 Fällen passierte.

„Guten Morgen Tony."

„Einen fröhlichen Tagesbeginn, Freund Stark!"

„Hi Tony."

„Morgen Stark."

„Woher kommt die Katze Stark?"

Ebenjene hatte genug davon, getragen zu werden und sprang aus Tonys Armen. Die Avenger betrachtend schien sie kurz zu überlegen, ehe sich Anlauf nahm und sich auf Thors Schoss niederließ. Der Ase begann sofort, den Kater zu streicheln und hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Loki.", antwortete er Natasha, ehe er auf seine Rolex sah. „Zählt 11 Uhr noch als morgens oder schon als mittags?"

„Mein Bruder ist der Besitzer dieses Baby-Panthers?", fragte Thor, während er den Kater mit Speckstücken fütterte.

Tony sah das Tier mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Loki wirkte nicht wütend auf ihn, aber es war sehr uncharakteristisch, dass er Thor freiwillig so nahekam. Die Stimmung zwischen den Adoptivbrüdern war immer noch recht angespannt, obwohl beide versuchten ihre Beziehung zu kitten. Thor war dabei deutlich enthusiastischer als sein Bruder und somit war es äußerst merkwürdig, dass der Schwarzhaarige, (oder in diesem Fall der Schwarzfellige?) freiwillig die Nähe des Asen suchte. Tonys einzige Erklärung war, dass Loki ihn wegen der Cornflakes gekonnt ignorierte. Welche der Magier nicht mochte. Manchmal war es einfach selbst für ein Genie unmöglich, Loki zu verstehen.

„Nein, das ist Loki."

Thor hob den Kater hoch, und hielt ihn so nahe vor sein Gesicht, dass er fast schielen musste. Das Tier starrte zurück, bis es ihm nach einigen Sekunden zu viel wurde und er Thors Nase leckte. Verwirrt setzte der Blonde den Vierbeiner wieder auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm noch etwas Schinken.

„Die Farbgebung passt zu meinem Bruder, aber sein Verhalten ist äußerst merkwürdig."

„Loki würde nie einfach so auf Thors Schoß sitzen. Bist du dir sicher, dass das keine normale Katze ist?", fragte Clint vorsichtig.

„Wieso sollte eine normale Katze in unserem Bett sitzen, die zufällig auch noch genauso aussieht wie Lokes? Außerdem hätte Jarvis etwas gesagt, wenn das der Fall wäre.", antwortete Tony und ignorierte seinen Freund auf Thors Schoß, während er ein Toast mit Marmelade bestrich.

Der Agent war nicht überzeugt. „Was, wenn es ein Streich ist? Dann hätte Jarvis nichts gesagt."

„Oder eine Wiederholung von der Wolfssache?", mischte sich auch Bruce ein. Er hatte sich damals so vor dem Wolf erschreckt, dass er fast im Wohnzimmer zum Hulk geworden wäre.

„Was auch immer du getan hast, immerhin ist es diesmal ein kleineres Tier.", Steve blieb neben Thor stehen, um die Katze ebenfalls zu streicheln.

„Du solltest deine Entschuldigung genau planen.", merkte Thor an. Als Katze schien Loki die Zuneigung seines Bruders durchaus zu genießen. Auch wenn er es nur tat, um Tony zu irritieren, der Donnergott wollte so eine Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen.

„Wieso denkt ihr alle, ich hätte irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragt der Milliardär und schmollte.

„Weil es die logischste Erklärung ist.", sagte Natasha und nahm Thor die Katze ab, welcher seinem vierbeinigem Freund traurig hinterher sah.

Der Kater schien kein Problem mit seinem Platzwechsel zu haben, solange er weiter gestreichelt wurde und rollte sich auf dem Schoß der Agentin zusammen. Natasha hatte sich vor dem Fernseher niedergelassen und Bones (eine Krimiserie) eingeschaltete. Interessiert betrachtete sie die Hauptfiguren die eine stark zersetzte Leiche auseinandernahmen.

„Nat, kannst du nicht was anderes anmachen?", fragte Clint, der vorsichtig seinen Bacon zurück auf den Teller legte.

„Ja bitte, nicht beim Essen.", Tony sah etwas grün um die Nase aus, während er den Blick nicht von den morbiden Bildern reißen konnte.

Die Rothaarige zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das etwa zu viel für eure zarten Gemüter?"

„Die Sendung ist erstaunlich faktentreu. Die Tibia wurde sehr gut dargestellt und auch die Verwesung wirkt echt.", kommentierte Bruce, der vollkommen unbeeindruckt von den Bildern Clints Schinken klaute.

„Die Überreste sind gut genug erhalten, um aus ihnen eine nahrhafte Suppe zu kochen."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Thor. Der Donnergott bemerkte das nicht und wartete, bis seine geliebten Poptarts aus dem Toaster kamen. Dann drehte er sich um und war erstaunt, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtete waren.

„Suppe?", musste Tony schließlich fragen, obwohl er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Natürlich! Es war während eines langen Feldzuges gegen die Zwerge, Einwohner von Nidavellir, die Rationen waren knapp, Nachschub war unterwegs, aber der Hunger nagte an uns wie Ratten an den Knochen der Toten im Kerker. Das Land lag brach, nicht einmal eine Wurzel war zu finden, als wir uns gezwungen sahen, zu drastischen Maßnahmen zu greifen und-"

„Stopp!", schrie Tony und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Himmelherrgott, ich wollte noch frühstücken.", angeekelt nah er sein Essen und das von Bruce, welcher sehr grün im Gesicht war. Ob es an dem Hulk lag oder er bald brechen musste, wusste der Erfinder nicht und er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis, es herauszufinden.

Da er abgelenkt war, sah er nicht Thors verschmitztes Grinsen, welches sofort wieder verschwand, als Tony in seine Richtung sah. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg hatte der Donnergott zumindest etwas von Lokis Schabernack übernommen. Die Menschen waren sehr einfach reinzulegen, da sie manchmal recht merkwürdige Vorstellungen von anderen Planeten hatten.

Tony tat unterdessen Frischhaltefolie über die Teller und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank, ehe er sich ans andere Ende der Couch setzte, auf welcher Natasha saß. Seinen Freund in Katzenform immer noch ignorierend, nahm er sich ein Tablet und arbeitete an einem seiner Projekte.

Er wusste nicht, wann genau es passiert war, aber als der Erfinder wieder aufschaute, war er in seinem Labor. Anscheinend hatte das Tablet nicht ausgereicht und er war gedankenversunken nach unten gewandert, um weiterzuarbeiten.

Sehr zum Leidwesen von Pepper war das bereits öfter passiert, wenn ihn ein Thema nicht interessierte.

„Wie spät ist es, J.?"

„15:23 Uhr, Sir."

„Hmmm…" Tony kam für erste nicht weiter und beschloss, dass er auch wieder nach oben gehen konnte, anstatt die Bildschirme weiter anzustarren. Vielleicht hatte Loki auch endlich genug davon, eine Katze zu sein.

Als das Genie aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, erstarrte er. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, war einfach zu bizarr.

Loki war immer noch in seiner katzenform, geduckt und bereits zum Angriff. Das hätte Tony nicht verwundert, wenn er Thor oder Steve aufgelauert hätte, doch das war nicht der Fall. Der Kater starrte voller Konzentration auf einen roten Punkt. Er sprang und der Punkt erschien auf seinen Pfoten, ehe er sich zur Seite bewegte. Erneut hockte sich das Tier hin, sein Schwanz wedelte träge von links nach rechts. Wieder sprang der Stubentiger, der Punkt bewegte sich und war plötzlich an der Wand.

„Was…?"

„Oh, hallo Tony.", Clint sah vom Boden auf und schaltete den Laserpointer aus, mit welchem er gespielt hatte. „Kann ich das Kätzchen behalten, wenn Loki wieder da ist?"

Der taffe Agent hatte die Katze auf den Schoss genommen und kuschelte nun mit dem Kater, welcher wohlig schnurrte.

„Wa… Das ist Loki.", entgegnete Tony, doch langsam machte er sich Gedanken.

Sein Freund würde sich niemals von Clint wie ein Kleinkind knuddeln lassen. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl, das er dem Bogenschützen etwas schuldete, weil er seine Gedanken kontrolliert hatte, aber das ging zu weit. Oder war es nur einer von Lokis Streichen? Er ging ziemlich weit, wenn er jemanden reinlegen wollte. Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Laserpointer. Typische Katzen- aber untypische Lokiverhalten.

„Du legst mich nicht rein!", beschloss Tony und deutete auf die Katze, welche mit 70%iger Sicherheit sein Freund war.

„Mau."

Der Kater hatte die Frechheit, Tony zu ignorieren und stattdessen mehr Streicheleinheiten von Clint zu verlangen. Beleidigt setzte der Milliardär sich auf die Couch und beobachtete das Tier genau. Irgendwann würde Loki sich verraten, da war er sich sicher.

Doch die Katze spielte weiter mit dem Laserpointer, nachdem Clint sie noch einige Minuten hinter den Ohren gekrault hatte. Egal wie genau Tony hinsah, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Kater mehr als nur eine einfache Hauskatze war.

Er war sich inzwischen nur noch 30% sicher, dass die schwarze Katze wirklich Loki war. Doch wenn die Katze nicht sein Liebhaber war, wo war dann Loki? Hatte er ihm einen Streich gespielt? Oder war etwas Schlimmeres passiert? Wurde er entführt? Aber wo kam dann die Katze her?

„Mrau.", unterbrach ein Geräusch Tonys Gedanken.

„Was ist, Fellball?", der Milliardär betrachtete den Kater intensiv. Vielleicht hatte Loki endlich genug von der Scharade?

Doch das Tier saß nur vor Tony und sah irgendwie merkwürdig aus. Und dann begann er zu…. husten? Nein, es klang ernster, als würde er würgen. Merkwürdig fasziniert beugte der Erfinder sich vor, als plötzlich ein schleimiger, nasser Ball aus Fell aus dem Rachen des Katers schoss. Angeekelt wich Tony zurück, doch das Tier benahm sich, als wäre alles normal und ging zurück zu Clint.

Der Milliardär war wie erstarrt. Loki würde nie einen Fellball auswürgen, egal wie sehr er eine Rolle spielen wollte. Das hieß, die Katze war nicht sein Freund! Und auch, dass Loki beriets den ganzen Tag verschwunden war.

Panisch sprang Tony auf und hechtet zu seinem Telefon. Panisch drückte er die 1, Schnellwahl für Loki. Auf einem Bein hin- und herhüpfend wartete er darauf, dass jemand abnahm, doch es meldete sich nur die Mailbox.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Okay, ich habe Loki gestern Abend zuletzt gesehen. Da war noch alles in Ordnung. Wo kann er nur hin sein? Jarvis hätte etwas gesagt, falls er entführt wurde. Vielleicht hat man ihn bedroht? Ihn gezwungen, den Tower zu verlassen? Ich brauche alle Überwachungskameras um den Tower. Nein, ganz Manhattan, reicht das, was wenn-?"

Das Gebrabbel wurde von zwei Armen unterbrochen, die sich um Tonys Schultern wanden. Ein Kopf legte sich auf die Schultern des Milliardärs und ein Glucksen erklang hinter ihm. Tony sackte fast erleichtert in sich zusammen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine bekannte schwarze Haarsträhne sah. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Panik, die ihn gerade befallen hatte, er schob die Arme von sich und drehte sich um.

Clint saß allein auf dem Boden und sah traurig auf den Laserpointer. Die Katze war verschwunden und dem Erfinder gegenüber stand sein Freund, der ihn breit angrinste.

„Duuuuuuuu!", Tony pikste wütend seinen Finger in Lokis Brust. „Wie konntest du nur? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich weiß. Es war sehr niedlich, wie du in Panik verfallen bist, Stark."

Ehe Tony zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Natascha trat heraus. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die drei versammelten Männer schweifen und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch.

„6 Stunden? Ich dachte, es dauert länger."

„Barton hat geholfen. Seine Agentenfähigkeiten sind anscheinend nutzlos bei Tieren. Das könnte in der Zukunft nützlich sein", antwortete Loki nachdenklich.

„Nat, du hängst da mit drin? Was habe ich dir getan?", mischte Tony sich in das Gespräch ein, da er sich sowohl ignoriert als auch verraten fühlte.

„Noch nichts, aber ich plane für die Zukunft. Und nenn mich nicht Nat.", erwiderte die Rothaarige.

Da er von ihr keine weiteren Antworten verlangen konnte, schmiss der Erfinder sich an seinen Freund und klammerte sich wie ein Kleinkind fest.

„Looooooo. Wieso warst du den ganzen Tag eine Katze?"

„Oh, Natascha und ich haben überlegt, wie lange es wohl dauert, dir weißzumachen, ich wäre ein beliebiges Tier, wenn ich mich verwandle. Sie hat unterschätzt, wie weit ich für einen Streich gehen würde."

Tony schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Fellball. „Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass du einen Ball aus Fell und Spucke hochwürgst."

„Natürlich nicht.", auch Loki verzog das Gesicht. „Eine geschickte Illusion, nichts weiter."

„Macht Sinn.", der Erfinder genoss es, mit seinem Liebhaber kuscheln zu können, nachdem er ihn den ganzen Tag lang nicht gesehen hatte. Was, wenn er nachdachte, ziemlich gemein von ihm war!

Der Milliardär schubste den Magier von sich. „Glaub nicht, dass das kein Nachspiel hat! Ich bin wütend.", schmollte er.

„Oh wie Schade.", Loki trag näher an den Erfinder heran. „Dabei wollte ich doch heute Abend…." und er flüsterte Tony einige Vorschläge ins Ohr.

„Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, kannst du es im Schlafzimmer wieder gut machen. Gute Nacht Man und Woman in Black!", damit zog er Loki so schnell er konnte in den Fahrstuhl.

 **Kleiner Gedanke, der mir kam.**

 **Gut/Schlecht/Okay?**

 **Sagt Bescheid :)**


End file.
